The Secret Behind 19
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: This is originally a deleted scene from my story, HEART THAT FLUTTERS, but if you want a little romance between Inuyasha and Kagome, click here please


The Secret Behind 19

**Remember, this is at the "Q" mark in chapter 19. Go back and skim until you find the Q to know where I originally wanted this scene**

Hey guys! I thought about this scene while I was plotting story lines, but I fear it has too much touching to still be considered "teen."

If this is my first work that you are reading, then go ahead, I don't think you're going to be confused since you already know the original work of art, but still, read my story _The Heart That Flutters _to fully understand what's going on.

Enjoy and tell me what YOU think the rating is!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to?

~~Kagome~~

Still, I strip down to my bra and underwear. Just shy of being completely naked, I glance at Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't being a pervert or a Peeping Tom. As expected, the half-demon is still snoozing. I offer his sleeping form a small grin as I turn back to the closet to pick a different outfit.

Just as I'm about to grab a shirt off its hanger, I'm pushed against the wall from behind.

One arm snakes its way across my stomach, the other latches onto my shoulder, fingering my bra strap. Something bends close to my ear, the caressing hot breath sending shivers across my skin.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha drags my name out. I try to face him, but he wedges his knee between my legs and pushes me against the wall again. "…You've just tempted a demon…"

My eyebrows furrow.

_What does he mean by that?_

With a quick tug around my mid-section, I fall back onto the bed with Inuyasha shielding my half-naked body. He wastes no time and attacks my neck with his mouth, going straight for my pulse spot, kissing it with his lips, licking it with his tongue, nicking it with his fangs. My head lightens; my mind dizzying. One of Inuyasha's claws teases my skin as he makes feathery touches all the way up my arm.

_Wha-What are you doing?_

He shifts his body to where his knees are on either side of my hips, his body hovering over mine, his lips never leaving me.

His lips, sucking all skin they come in contact with, trail up my neck and across my jaw bone. I jerk my head towards him, shortening the torturous journey by meeting him halfway. His lips crash down on me with a hunger and aggressiveness I never though possible.

As he nibbles my bottom lip, his other hand slides down my side over my bra to trace imaginary things on my stomach. From the touching and the kissing: I feel physically overwhelmed. I moan into his lips.

_I soooo do not want this to end…._

Inuyasha breaks away to lean close to my ear, his teeth testing the sensitive skin.

"Don't worry," he whispers, more shivers traveling down my spin. "It's not over yet… nowhere near it."

My eyes snap open, but the only things in my view are the ceiling and Inuyasha's ears.

_Did I say that out loud?_ I eye the dog ear in front of me. _If it's not over then what else can there b-_

"In-Inuyasha?"

His response is a moan into my ear.

"Stop. Please."

The dog ear moves side to side and Inuyasha shakes his head.

"Never… I've waited soooo loongggg… Please don't make me stop…"

He leans back to look me in the eye.

Something deep inside me stirs.

_His eyes… They're not right…. They're glazed over, maybe he's being delusional. _

He stops his torture on my arm. He leans in to kiss me.

I am way too eager for his affection, for when our lips are firmly pressed against each other, I arch into him. The growl playing in his chest reverberates into mine, making me feel even more crazy.

I gasp when a lone finger curled itself up and around the front of my bra. Inuyasha takes this opportunity to dive in and explore my mouth. He gently tugs at me bra, making _them_ loose, then eases the bra back into its original position – tightly against my skin.

_Oh my god! _ I think as he teases my girls with his slow tugs, causing them to relax against me. _He's serious about-_

When he leaves my mouth to return to the unfinished work at my neck, I take my opportunity.

"Inuyasha!" I desperately try to think of a way to avert this situation, to make him stop before things go too far.

"Louder." The last time he said that, he took his actions on to a whole new level.

_I can't let it get that far._

I grab a fist full of his silver hair, yanking it as hard as I can. To the top of my lungs I scream his name.

His growl into my neck is _full _of possessiveness, but my guess is that he wants me to continue with what I was saying before.

"Where's your sword?"

"It's over there-"

"Get it"

My thinking is that if he touches Tessaiga, then he'll return to normal. But if he doesn't-

_I won't be making it out of this… I think with the way Inuyasha is, not even an earthquake could tear him away; no, he'd hold onto me even more. _

My stomach sinks as his ear moves side to side.

_What to do? What to do?_

Ah!

_Maybe if I play along with his game…._

"Inuyasha," I draw his name out. His ears flick themselves to give me their attention. "I'll let you touch me if you go get your sword."

"Feh, I already am."

I pull his ear closer, my fingers massaging the base. I whisper, "_Any_where you like…"

I say each word agonizingly slow, to let their meaning sink in. Inuyasha pauses and stiffens over me.

He holds himself up by being on all fours, his hands on the outside of my shoulders. He inches his face closer to mine. Closer, closer until his entire chest is pressed against me.

"Other way."

I look at him, not quite understanding.

"Wha-"

"Other way around." He says, a smile curling on his lips. "I get what I want,_ then_ I'll get it."

_What other choice do I have?_

Hesitently, I nod.

As expected, his finger curls under the flimsy part of my bra. It glides across the bottom of my breast. My breathing heightens.

_Good thing there aren't any doctors here…_

His finger starts to grasp a larger part of me when he pauses, the smile on his lips grows.

With a flick of his wrist, I'm exposed. But not for long. Inuyasha beats the cold air about to greet my skin. His tongue dances over my nipple. He goes deeper and tugs at it with his teeth. Not hard, but enough for my mind to go haywire.

I instinctively arch against him; our contact reaching from my hips to my breast. My hands, with a mind of their own, reach out and pull him closer.

I moan his name, my mind leaving me to be just a delusional as him.

My eyes snap open.

_Delusional!_

That's right! I look down into Inuyasha's messy silver mane, his ears still trained on me.

"Inuyasha, your sword."

When he releases me, there's a small popping sound.

"'s right here." Without looking at anything except where he probably wanted to be right then, he reaches back to brush his knuckles against the hilt.

The effects are immediate. The cloudiness in his eyes vanishes, replaced by a very confused expression. He continues to stare at my breast, not breathing, not moving.

_God! What's going through his head!_

He lifts his head to look at me, but I quickly turn my head to avoid his gaze. It would be full of questions, or guilt, or both.

"Uh-Um.. I-I." He quickly retreats to the other end of the bed, his back to me.

I take my time sitting up. I fix my bra, then slide under the covers, all but my hands beneath the blanket.

"Inuyasha." I say his name in a whisper, but he turns so fast you'd think I just yelled at him or said that there was no more ramen in the world.

I hear his movements from under the covers. He gets off the bed. Unsure of himself, he walks up to me and squats down to my level. He grabs my hand, to reassure one or even both of us.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you turn around long enough for me to change? I still need to get dressed."

"Umm, yeah, sure." He lets go of my hand. When I hear his footsteps end their journey at the far end of my bedroom, I crawl out of the covers and across the bed. I hop off and nearly run into my closet. While I hear Inuyasha sit on the bed, I quickly slip a random shirt on with a random pair of shorts to "match."

I turn around. Inuyasha is staring at his open-palmed hands in his lap, an arm wrapped tightly around Tessaiga. I walk over to him with small steps before sitting next to him on the bed. I look at his face.

He's glaring so hard that the heat is nearly radiating off his hands. I clasp one and give it a good shake.

He still doesn't look at me.

"Inuyasha." I try to tell him.

_He's probably blaming himself for everything. It's not his entire fault._

"Inuyasha, don't be like this. Don't blame yourself for that, okay? Do you remember anything?"

He shakes his head, eyes still trained on the spot where his hands used to be.

"Then let me tell you that you didn't do anything regrettable. You didn't do anything to me we can't take back. You understand?"

Inuyasha's gaze softens as he looks at me. He places his free hand on top of mine.

"I didn't-"

"No, you didn't."

Relief flickers across his face, but is quickly turned into a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he says with closed eyes. "I'm so-"

I look at him closely, his pained expression deepens. His hands tense, then release me as he falls onto the bed.

I quickly stand up and hover over his withering body.

"Inuyasha?"

No response.

"Inuyasha!"

-And back to the rest of the chapter. Okay, I admit that I made things a little more "m" than I had originally intended, so this "deleted scene" is going to be just that; not in my "t" rated story and rated "m."

Let me know what you guys think of this thing will ya?

;3


End file.
